doblonsconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Policies
Welcome to our Policies page! The policies page is filled with guidelines and rules you should follow, although most of it is "don't be mean", it's still worth reading anyways! The punishments for each policy tend to have a set standard, but they can always vary depending on how severe your actions are, and if you commit multiple offenses at once. Punishments: -Level 0: Friendly reminder, policies reestablished -Level 1: A warning -Level 2: Two day block/chat bsn -Level 3: One week block/chat ban -Level 4: Two week block/chat ban -Level 5: One Month Block/chat ban -Level 6: Two Month Block/bat ban, no message wall use -Level 7: Three Month Block/chat ban, no message wall use -Level 8: One year Block/chat ban, no message wall use -Level 9: Permanent Ban Guidelines and Policies: Chapter 1: Community # Be nice to other people, this doesn't mean you'll get banned for negative feedback, instead a level 0 punishment for being extraordinarily rude to someone. Min Punishment level: 0 Max Punishment Level: 2 # Everyone is equal, your options and thoughts are equal to everyone else's. no one contributor is more important than another. # Users should not spam or harass other users. Doing so will immediately grant a level one punishment, with subsequent re-offenses having higher levels of punishment. # Attempting to phish or send people to dangerous will not be tolerated, doing so will immediately punish the user with a high-level punishment # Users should not try to deceive other users, by claiming to be a staff member, tricking them into malicious or dangerous weblinks, weblinks which could also break our policies will be considered punishable. # Profanity should be avoided in general, this doesn't mean you'll get a warning immediately for using it, but it is very unwelcome. Conceptions with it wont be seen as gracefully. Doing so will punish with a few level 0 punishments, subsequent re-offenses will result in higher level punishments. Chapter 2: Conceptions & Pages # Users should not claim that another user's page (not only user page) is their own. Doing so will grant a level one punishment, with subsequent re-offenses having higher levels of punishment, topping at level three. # Users should not edit or damage another user's page, blog or conception without their permission, undoing legitimate edits can be seen as damage. This rule is irrelevant if: The page is public, meaning you can edit it but you cannot damage other user's conceptions. A staff member has deemed the page as requiring editing because it is breaking policies. Editing a page is to fix an obvious grammar error, add catagorys or something similar, which isn't changing the conception. 3. Users should not make completely meaningless or made up catagorys, these a generally category which will only be used by one conception/user but never be seen again; this rule does not apply to user pages. Doing so will grant a level 0 punishment, subsequent re-offenses will result in higher levels of punishment. 4. If a page is to receive absolutely negative feedback it must be improved within 48Hours, if the page has not improved within 48Hours then will result in the page being deleted. 5. Non-Conception content should be put in Blogs or Posts, doing so will grant a level 0 punishment, subsequent re-offenses will result in higher levels Chapter 3. Chatrooms # Both the Wikia chat room and the Discord chat room are treated equally. # Wikia rules can apply to Chat rules, additionally profanity is treated more lightly in chat, it still shouldn't be spammed. # Remember that everyone's thoughts is equal, your opinion is no greater, or lesser than another. Anyone can talk about whatever they wish in chat as long as it doesn't break policies. Chapter 4: Blogs and Threads # All community policies and page policies relevant to blogs and threads apply. # Events should only be held in Blogs and Threads. Not doing so will be met with a level 0 punishment, subsequent re-offenses will bring greater punishments. Chapter 5: Staff Rules # Staff members should never abuse their power, abusing your power will immediately demote you and grant you a level two punishment. This will also stack with any other rules which were broken in the process of abuse. #Staff members should not promote other users without the current Leader's approval unless it is absolutely required. Promoting or demoting is okay if you're asked afterwards, however if it's not approved within 48 Hours then the promote/demote must be undone. Doing it now and then is okay but consistently doing so will be seen as an abuse of power. #Staff members should use their power effectively and not slack off, this policy isn't exactly a rule but more of a reminder that there's always the risk of being replaced by someone who will do their job more effectively, if the current person in that position cannot do their job right.